Crystal Light rewrite
by 01blackblind
Summary: On a sunny hot day I was born, birds flew in the sky singing with their freedom. This is how I got the name Hima Tori. This is my story of this horrible world that taught me peace, love, freedom, hate and death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, only Hima, and her parents.

Chapter. Konoha

On a sunny hot day I was born, birds flew in the sky singing with their freedom. This is how I got the name Hima Tori. This is my story of this horrible world that taught me peace, love, freedom, hate and death.

"What's keeping you Hima?" A man with white hair and red marks on his face asked me with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to get to the village today?"

That's right this man is the legendary Jiraiya sage toad/novelist and a perverted on at that.

My eight year old self sat down on the ground.

"I'm a kid, I don't have stamina like you. No you're more like a monster."

"Hey that's rude to call your uncle a monster."

"You always told me to tell the truth." I smirked.

Jiraiya is my uncle and I absolutely hate this man.

Uncle then sighed as he walked over to me. He then turned around showing his back to me with his arms out.

"Get on my back kid or we won't be in the village by sun down."

This was one of he many things I hated about him, always taking the easy way out of things if he can.

I hopped onto my uncle's back earning a grunt from him.

"You have mine and your father's looks but you have your mother's personality."

As we continued I closed my eyes knowing we would not stop for a long time.

A memory from two weeks came back into my face.

My uncle and I were sitting near a river as he wrote into a scroll.

"Hey." I questioned my uncle as he hmm at me. "Why do I have to go back to the village?"

"You need to learn how to be a shinobi." Uncle answered, his eyes never leaving the scroll.

"But why! Can't you teach me? You said you're a sage right and my uncle at that; I find that its your job to teach me!"

Uncle sighed at this and gave me a hard stare. "You can never become my student I'm sorry. My student is waiting on my somewhere I don't know how but I know it isn't you."

Anger came onto my face making me turn to uncle "SCREW YOU! YOU PERVERT!"

I ran as fast as I could away from the river.

This became the one of the many things why I hated my uncle.

_4 years later_

"Congratulations on becoming Genin! Listen as I call the teams! Usually all Genin teams are only four man but this year we will have a five man team!"My sensei or I should say was my sensei now spoke. His name is Iruka and lets say hes a nice guy. He never seemed to ignore everyone but I know his favorite was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a stupid and annoying person. Really I would never be his friend, but maybe he did all the pranks for attention. Since everyone in the village seemed to hate the poor kid.

I sat in the very back of the room ignoring everyone who started whispering to each other, wondering if they're going to be on the same team as their friends.

Friends who needed them? I don't. All they ever do is lie to you; use you until you almost break.

Seems like I'm a emo right? No I'm not just the fact of being used I hate it. If you want something don't beg for it, if you want something done to it yourself. Those are my rules.

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Naruto jumps up as Sakura Sulks. "Sasuke Uchiha," Of course now Sakura and Naruto do the opposite. "And Hima Tori."

"What Sasuke is stuck with her!" The girls whispers came into the air.

"She is so totally going to get her butt kicked if she hurts Sasuke."

I knew who they were talking about me of course. After a month of starting the Academy and making friends at some point. I had went to the restroom and when entering the classroom I'm being told I can't be friends with them anymore; so I punched one of them. Not the best thing to do in a situation like that , usually one would be through with the friendship and never talk again.

After Iruka finished announcing the teams we were told to eat lunch and come back. During that time there had apparently been two Sasukes running about. Guessing from how I saw Naruto jump into a window he must have been the first Sasuke and the real one came on two minutes later.

I continued eating my lunch not bothering to go and see what all of the fuss was about.

After lunch everyone ended up back in the class room waiting for their Jounin to come get them.

This of course ended with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I still waiting on ours.

With all this free time I knew I could read a book, something to entertain me for a while why we waited.

"He's late!" Naruto complained. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto then laughed and grabbed a chalkboard eraser and putting it between the door.

"This is going to be so funny!"

"Naruto! Stop that!"

Watching them bickering it seems more interesting.

"You're going to get us in trouble Naruto!" She screeched at him.

"But Sakura!"

"Our sensei is a jounin. He won't fall for that." Sasuke told the two.

"You're right Sasuke!"

Of course a few minutes later a white head appeared in the door only to get the chalkboard eraser to drop on his head.

Naruto started laughing why Sakura why apologizing to our sensei and Sasuke looks unimpressed, disappointed really.

"My first impression," He smiled. "I hate you."

"I guess we're on the same page then." I told him.

Sakura gasps at me.

"She doesn't mean it sensei!"

"Of course I do. I mean every word I say."

He sighed. "Come on now. We're going to the roof."

Silently we followed our new sensei up to the roof, and sat down.

Of course I was near Sakura so I tried to distance myself from her.

Trust me I know everyone has some kind of strength or talent in them that will make them stronger one day, but Sakura drooling on Sasuke is not one of my favorite things.

"Now tell us about yourselves." He continued on now looking at the four of us.

"Like what?"

"You know. Your favorite things, what you dislike, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that.

"You go first Sensei." Naruto told him.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Show an example."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell my likes or dislikes, I'm just that type of guy. My dreams for the future are none of your business. Hobbies? "Kakashi hummed. "I have a lot of hobbies."

"He only told us his name!" Sakura told us.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi continued. "Starting on the right."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, oh and when Iruka Sensei treats me to ramen from Ichiraku Ramen! I hate the three minute wait though.

Naruto only focused on Ramen, I smirked.

"My dream is to one day be Hokage, so I can be someone important and then everyone will have to acknowledge me! Oh and my hobbies are pranks I guess."

"Next." Kakashi's eye went to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke had a dark shadow on his eyes. "There are plenty of things I hate, and almost nothing I do like. I can't really call this a dream. But I have an ambition, I will restore my clan and there's a certain man I will kill."

Revenge huh...I guess you can say it destroys a lot of people, but in return it makes them stronger.

"And you."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…." She squealed. "My dreams for the future are…"another squeal.

I silently started to move further away.

"And your dislike?"

"I hate Naruto!"

"What!"

I sighed.

"Okay now you." Kakashi looked at me.

"My name is Hima Tori, I don't particularly like talking about myself. You don't need to know what I hate, and you don't need to know my dreams."

Kakashi gave me a blank stare as well as Sasuke. Naruto looked at me with interest and Sakura gave a pretty annoyed face.

"You just only told us your name too!" She yelled at me.

"I told you the most important thing about me then didn't I?"

"Huh?"

"A name is important to even know the person. If you don't know the person's name then you're not going to be able to look for information as well as knowing who or what the person is."

"Uhh..."

"That's enough. Kakashi clapped us back into the group.

"Now that introductions are done, we will start our duties as shinobi tomorrow. " He continued

"Oh what kind?"

"Something the five of us can do. A team survival exercise."

Sounds of Naruto and Sakura talking about about how we did that already in the academy filled my ears. Which really was all of us being stupid children at the time, the only thing we did was run around in circles and talk.

"Well I don't want you to freak out about this but out of the twenty-eight graduates only ten will be Genin and the rest will return to the academy."

My head popped up at this. Well this is new.

Seems everyone else had thought almost the same thing.

"Oi oi," Kakashi motioned his hand at us. "Don't freak out over this you still have a chance."

"But we practice so hard to graduate! No way I'm going back to the academy!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"You do know we haven't failed yet right?" I told Naruto as learn on my arm.

"Anyway bring all of your shinobi tools, and meet at the training grounds." Kakashi continued.

I got up from the ground and started rubbing the dirt off of myself.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow you might puke it up." He smiled and sent four pieces of paper towards us.

After the meeting I head toward the memorial stone. The names Gen Tori and Ryo Tori. I wonder what their last thoughts were as they died that night. I wonder how much pain they were in as the nine-tails killed them. I wonder if I was the one thing they wanted to protect the most.

Pulling out a bento I sat there until sundown, letting the breeze hit me with the smell of grass entering my nose. When you have time to lay back and have all of these thoughts enter your mind it pretty much relaxes you. Or to me it does anyway.

Looking at my hand a though came from when I was four. I had a red crystal sitting in my hand as my uncle turned to look at me in shock.

"Don't ever use that technique again!" Uncle came in front of me trying to hide me from a crowd of people.

"But why not its pretty."

"It is a very rare power that you need to never show to people or your life could be at risk."

At the time I never understood what he meant, but now I do understand. This technique I have is not as rare as my uncle said but it is powerful from my clan.

The Tori clan has the ability which they could usually master it by the time twelve years have past. People from other villages wanted this power, since if you wanted to use the crystal technique you have to start at an early age and train for twenty years before you can master it. So the Tori clan was then basically captured and massacred. The only ones who made it were a old married couple and my mom, the three Tori headed to the leaf village and where they knew it would be safe. Since I'm the only Tori left alive now this technique needs to be kept a secret from everyone. Well at least until I get a teacher.

"Ah Hima what brings you here." A voice questioned as I turned around to see it was my new sensei.

"Just here to see my parents."

"I see." Kakashi looked at the stone with his hand in his pocket.

"Who are you here for?"

"A friend."

"And who was this friend?"

Kakashi took a moment before he spoke, the wind blew around him.

"Obito Uchiha."

"A Uchiha? I'm sorry Kakashi sensei but I could never imagine you being friends with a Uchiha."

"Oh we weren't at first." Kakashi chuckled. "It took time but eventually we became friends."

We stood there for another minute before I started gathering my stuff.

"May I ask?" Kakashi spoke once more. "How did your parents die?"

I looked at the can I had picked up.

"They were killed by the nine-tails."

A silence once more until.

"Do you hate the nine-tails?"

"Hate can't even describe the word for it...but I know if I want revenge it will never happen. The nine-tails killed them and many others; how would I possibly even compare to it?" I muttered looking at the trash bag I had in my hands. "I rather not get myself killed for being stupid if I don't have to."

With that I said bye to Kakashi sensei and went home to prepare for the exercise.

If only I could know what will happen the next day.

The next morning I woke up at five in the morning...that's right _five in the MORNING_. I usually don't complain too much about getting up early but this-this is horrible.

Without anything to eat we all met at the training ground, where we all barely told each other morning.

Naruto had ended up leaning against the tree trying to stay up, as Sakura had sat her bags on the ground as well as Sasuke. As for me I did the same thing as Naruto and fell a sleep. It sadly got ruined when the yells of Naruto and Sakura filled my ears.

"I'm here!" I popped up from the sleeping only to see everyone looking at me. "Oh that's right we're not in the academy."

"Now since everyone is a wake, let me explain the exercise. " Kakashi then held two bells in his hand.

Bells?

"Here are two bells, your job is to try and take it away from me before the time is up. Fail to get a bell no lunch and you get sent back to the academy. Oh and plus you get tied to the tree stump."

Well this seems easy except for Sasuke getting in my way, plus I know Naruto will be trying too. As for Sakura, well I really don't know how she is going to fight. Oh well all I need is this one bell then I can finally go on missions.

"Ready set go!"

 **Yep this is the new rewritten series if this is any better please tell me so if not then I'll just go back to the original before and try to make it work. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully in three or four days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows/favorites Bordeaux Lady, DexG23, HikariSatsuko, Neo gen x, and Damon-akaira-serpentard.**

 **And thank you Dreamy-Girl2016 for the favorite author follow!**

 **Sorry that this is late but its finally coming out now.**

Chapter .2. Survival exercise!

We all went into our own hiding places, well except for one. The knucklehead Naruto.

"Come and fight me!"

That idiot, does he really not want to pass?

Kakashi simply rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not very bright or you?"

Yeah I'm starting to believe Naruto was dropped on his head when he was a baby or something like that. Its good to have courage to face everything straight on, but it will get him killed one day.

Wait I could use Naruto as a distraction-no as a way to learn Kakashi's fighting style! He may be a Jounin but everyone has a flaw.

Watching Naruto charge and stop as Kakashi pulled out a book that was orange, with a man chasing after a woman; I held onto the tree.

No not that book, not that _**PERVERTED BOOK**_!

There are only two things that I liked about coming to this village, one I got away from uncle(even though I wanted him to train me) and two I never got to read that perverted book ever again.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Sakura's screams alerted me, showing a Kakashi behind Naruto with a seal ready.

Wait was this guy actually serious? Really Kakashi just looks like a pretty calm guy, but to do this to one of his students wow.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi yelled as he...as he poked Naruto's butt. I hope I never have to say that again.

Never mind I don't think Kakashi is being serious at all. Are we just playing into his palms right now? Most likely since-yep Naruto just fell for a trap and Sasuke just threw shuriken...I don't think anyone thought this through.

"NO NOT SASUKE!" Sakura's scream fills the air.

Uh what was that about, quiet I walk from my hiding spot to find Sakura. She was on the ground pretty much passed out.

"Really you fall for this genjutsu?" I muttered as I released it.

"Huh where Sasuke?" Sakura started to look around.

"I dunno probably fighting Kakashi Sensei by now." I shrugged my shoulder at her. "What you want to try and help him or something?"

"Of course!"

"Well go on a head." Muttering I watched her run off trying to find her Sasuke. "And play into his game."

Five minutes later Kakashi comes to me.

"So are you going to try and grab a bell?"

I hmmed for a moment.

"Maybe I should try, even though my chances of getting one are low."

"You're smart one aren't you?"

"I try to be at least."

I started forming hand signs signaling to Kakashi to be ready.

"Earth technique: One Thousand Needles!"

The ground started to spout up needles causing Kakashi to dodge everyone of them, well except for one thing.

Smirking at uncle's book that now had a hole in it, I knew this was victory. The fight wasn't over yet though, I charged right after Kakashi kicking my leg into the air as quick as I could. As he blocked I brought my fist into the situation only for it to be blocked as well. The only thing left to do now is the twist around and hopefully get a next plan into my head.

"Hm, some technique you got there-wait!" Kakashi now noticed his book. "What have you done? My book!"

"I call this a full out victory!" I yelled happily as I landed on the ground. "That stupid book is gone!"

This made Kakashi so pissed, he then started charging at me making me run around the whole training field trying to dodge his fist. After running around for ten minutes he finally got my planting his fist onto my head.

I grunted in pain gripping my head as he grumbled about his book now ruined.

Kakashi is lucky I don't have a fire technique or I would of burn the thing before he knew it.

A ring caught everyone's attention, which Kakashi in the mean time had caught Naruto at the memorial stone trying to eat one of the lunches.

With that two people are tied up to logs. Guess who...if you guessed Naruto you are correct; now if you didn't guess me then you were wrong. I was now tied up to this log on the right side of Naruto, and I was very pissed at this. Sasuke sat on left side of me as Sakura was on Naruto's right side. Which I have to say Sakura gave a very jealous look at me.

May I please be free from her!

"I can say the all four of you will not go back to the academy." Kakashi spoke up to us.

"For real?"

"But the only thing I did was fall asleep."

I could see Sasuke smirking, but this situation is confusing. We failed none of us grabbed a bell, we didn't even get to touch it. All I did was ruin Kakashi's pervert book, plus I only threw a kick and a punch. There would be no way he is passing us.

"Yes, you will not become Genin and will be permanently be kicked out of the academy." He ended with a smile.

I knew it, something like this he would fail us as quick as he could.

"What but why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? Because you don't deserve to be shinboi!"

With that Sasuke decided this was the perfect time to go and charge at Kakashi, failing horribly as Kakashi went and sat onto of Sasuke why stepping on his head.

"And this is why you don't deserve it."

"Stop stepping on Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"Are you thinking that if you became shinobi you could do everything on your own and survive? Why do you think you were put onto teams?" Kakashi asked darkly to us.

"What do you mean?"

It took me a moment as realization hit me. This was something so easy, he knew all along that we would never understand this until now.

"It seems someone on the team knows." Kakashi motioned towards me.

"Its teamwork." I spoke aloud as my three confused teammates looked at me in surprise.

"Correct that is the answer to the test. The four of you working together to get the bells."

"But Kakashi Sensei! There are only two bells! That means only two of us would pass and the two would fail!"

"Of course that was the purpose of the test to make you fight against each other. To see if you would stop being greedy and work together. And yet you didn't."

"Sakura instead of helping Naruto who was right in front of you, you worried about Sasuke who was far away! Naruto you do everything on your own. Sasuke! You just assume everyone is beneath you and will get in your way! And Hima you barely even tried, you would have just sat through the whole test if I didn't come up to you!"

I frowned at this, of all the things for a test it was this. The test was something easy but now easy for me, teamwork is horrible for me; its my worse enemy...maybe I should give up on being a shinboi. That sounds easy go to a civilian school, graduate from there work at a little shop and have a good life not worrying about having to kill or be killed on the field.

"Your duties are done as a team; of course it's good to be able to fight on your own. Teamwork is a important factor! Going out on your own can get your team killed. For example.

Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura kill Naruto and Hima or Sasuke dies!"

"What!" Naruto barked.

I saw Sakura look at me. Oh don't you think about killing me!

"See." Kakashi continued as he got off Sasuke putting his Kunai away. "If a hostage situation turns out like this you will have a tough choice and many will die."

Everyone started to relax as Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone.

Oh that's right; my parents are on that stone.

"Hey I decided that I'll have my name engraved on that stone!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke made his way back to his spot.

"Naruto don't you ever say that!" I told him as I tried holding in my anger. "You will never want to be on that stone, if you do I will personally come find you when you're reincarnated and kill you myself!"

"Him-Hima calm down." Sakura told as Naruto give a look of fear on his face and maybe be some guilt.

How can I calm down about this? He just-...

"I will not calm down sorry for being rude-." I motioned to Naruto. "But I hate it when people don't understand what that stone is. So if you don't want to get yelled at by me never mention it around me."

Okay time to calm down me, you have to get over this.

"I will give you one more chance." Kakashi started again. "Only after lunch, though it will be harder to get the bells. Everyone gets lunch but Naruto and Hima."

"What?"

No fair! Man and here I didn't anything...for now on I'm going never go by what Kakashi tells us to do anymore.

"Naruto it's punishment for trying to eat lunch by yourself and Hima you ruined my book, I'm mostly anger at you. Anyone who tried to feed them will fail."

With that Kakashi went off somewhere.

GRRRR!

We looked to see Naruto blushing some with him starting to yell, "I don't need food! I'm not even hungry!"

GRRR!

"Your stomach tells us another story." I told naruto as I looked up at the sky.

GRRRRRR!

There was silence as everyone stared at Naruto.

"That wasn't me!"

No it was me...darn.

"Look at what you started!"

"Hima."

Oh wow Sasuke actually called me out.

"What-."

Sasuke had now put rice into my mouth.

"HUH?" Sakura screamed.

Looking down at the bento in Sasuke's hand I see a half of his rice missing. On no Sakura has to be pissed off by now.

A chill went down my spine...yep she is more than pissed. I'm pretty sure she wanted this indirect kiss;she can have it all she wants.

"You're going to need eat or you'll drag us down." Sasuke told us.

"But Kakashi-!"

"We have to work as a team."

Oh wow Sasuke actually said those words.

"What have you done with the real Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Okay here Naruto!" Sakura shoved some rice into Naruto's mouth.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled at her.

Knowing him he was happy about that.

Smoke then popped out of nowhere.

"You guys!" Kakashi started with a scary face then it became a smile. "Pass!"

"Huh?" I mumbled to Kakashi.

"But how?"

"You guys didn't follow my rules, you're a first. Everyone would follow the rules and then fail every time. They were all idiots. Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

Sasuke smirked at this, with Sakura doing a little girl scream, why Naruto was blushing some.

Kakashi sensei, he is kinda cheesy but cool at the same time.

"This ends the training which all of you passed. Starting tomorrow team seven will begin it's duties!" Kakashi gave us a thumbs up as Naruto cheered. "Let's go."

Everyone started to pick up their stuff and they left us...they left us tied to these stupid logs!

"I knew this would happen!" Naruto screamed at them. "Untie us!"

"Well I guess this is our new home or we can see who will survive longer."

"Hima!"

"Do you see the target?" Kakashi asked us over a mic.

"Yes."

"Everyone ready."

"Yeah." Sasuke spoke first. After his comment came Sakura's voice and mine as well.

It took Naruto another min before he spoke.

"Naruto you're slow. Now get the target."

All at once we jump out scaring the poor target half to death. Naruto grabbed the target scaring it even worse...this target is a...cat. These D rank missions I hate them so much now.

"Target captured." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Good mission complete."

"Can we get a mission that don't have cats! I hate them!" Naruto yelled so loud as he wrestled with the cat who is called Tora.

"Naruto stop you're scaring it even worse." I grabbed the cat and made it look at me. "You know you have a really nice coat Tora, you must spend a lot of time grooming yourself."

Tora took the compliment and started purring as I rubbed its back.

"How did you do that!" Naruto asked me as we made our way back to Kakashi.

"Cats think highly of their self so when you give them a compliment it pretty much makes them like you."

"Wow."

"Oh Tora I missed you! I was so worried!" A decent size woman hugged her cat, which was crying tears.

Poor cat it didn't have a chance.

"Now team seven." The third looked at his list of D rank missions. "Your next duty is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging."

"NO!" Naruto started repeating that word. "I don't want to do anymore of these lame missions I want something more awesome!"

Well it is true I had to admit, this was pretty boring and I want to do something outside the village. Being stuck here sucks, this is one of the reasons why I never wanted to come back here.

"Naruto!" Iruka started yelling now.

Oh, here comes a yelling competition now.

I started to zone out as they argued...the words that my uncle spoke to me.

" _You can never become my student I'm sorry. My student is waiting on my somewhere I don't know how but I know it isn't you."_

What did he mean by that? I know this was a long time ago but the thought has never left my mind. Why couldn't he teach me? I'm his niece! I'm _family_! Maybe he just wanted to get rid of me.

"Hima are you listening?" the third asked me loudly.

"Huh?" I looked at him as everyone looked at me. "I have to admit it, no I wasn't. Your lecture was too boring."

"What Hima!" Sakura yelled at me. "Sorry she doesn't mean it!"

"Oh course I mean it! Like I said I always mean what I say! We need a better mission anyway."

"Not you too!" Iruka groaned to me.

I could see the third smirking at my team.

"Okay, I'll give you a C rank mission. It will be a protection mission of a client."

Kakashi had slumped his shoulders in defeat. Oh so our sensei didn't want to do this?

I smirked looking at Kakashi.

"Oh who is it? A princess?" Naruto asked.

"Bring the client in!"

The door then opened to show an old man with a bottle of alcohol it looked like.

"What is this?" He started to complain. "They're a bunch of brats! Especially the shortest one with the stupid look on his face, are they really shinobi?"

"Haha! Who is the one with the stupid look on their face?" Naruto looked at the three of us figuring out that he is of course the shortest. "I'll crush you!"

This old man is pissing me off! I could feel my eye brow twitching.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm an expert bridge builder. I expect protection until I get back to my county and complete the bridge!"

I really don't know if I want this mission any more.

About two hours later we all met at the gate, but we were missing Kakashi. Will he always be late for everything?

Naruto was barking at him about going to be Hokage and Tazuna of course never believed it was going to happen.

Kakashi came in a few moments later hitting Naruto on the head signaling it was time to go.

"Hey old man." I walked up to Tazuna. "You need to relax, this is a C rank mission. Plus we have a jounin who will make sure the enemy is dead."

"You-You're right sorry for that." He grumbled to me.

Hm, something just seems off with Tazuna. Like he is keeping a secret from us.

"Hey Tazuna you're from the wave country right?" Sakura started to question.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Kakashi sensei do they have ninja in their country too?"

Oh great well we know who the chicken it right now.

"No, not in the wave country."

"Isn't it the mist that protects the country?"

"Yeah." Tazuna butted in. "You studied a lot didn't you?"

"No, I've been there before, though I was only four at the time."

Tazuna and I started talking about this why Kakashi was talking about the kages.

Whatever I'm pretty sure my uncle stronger than the kages,he has to be close to the hokage's level by now.

"You just all doubted the Hokage didn't you?"

"No!"

"Actually I did." I admitted to him. Sakura then came to cover my mouth quick.

"Stop saying what you think out loud!"

"As if you can say anything." I muttered to her.

"Anyway don't worry. There won't be any shinobi combat in this mission."

Sakura started to relax as he said that.

"Wow you're such a chicken Sakura."

"Hey!"

Sound of chains filled my ears, I turned around quickly to see that two shinobi had gotten their chains around Kakashi, pulling it until his body was torn apart.

What no! Kakashi is much stronger than this; he-he is not that weak to die so easily!

"One down, five more to go." One of the men said.

Before I knew it Sasuke was already on the move as I pulled out my kunai and started to guard Tazuna.

"Whatever you do stay behind me." I told him. "If I die, I die end of story."

I noticed that Sakura came up beside me as Sasuke had kicked both shinobi in the face breaking the chains.

With that though they came charging to where Sakura and I were.

"Get ready!" I started to pull out more kunai.

Before I could even do anything Sasuke had gotten in front of us, and Kakashi then appeared and got both of the shinobi passed out.

Man I thought I was going to have some action!

"Sorry Naruto for not helping you out right away, you got injured. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi then eyed us. "Well done Sasuke, you too Sakura and Hima."

Oh wow thanks! I really wanted to be complimented for doing nothing!

I noticed Sasuke was trying to start a fight with Naruto. Calling him a scaredy cat and giving him a smirk.

"Naruto save it for later, their claws were soaked in poison. We'll need to get it out quick. Alright, Tazuna we need to talk now."

"So they're Chuunin from the hidden mist." Kakashi spoke after tying them up. "Mist shinobi always keep on fighting until the end."

We all stood around them as they asked Kakashi how he read their movements. Which in truth was stupid, it hadn't rained in days and it was sunny too. Why would a puddle be there, I don't know. Really they just didn't use their brains.

"We didn't know shinobi were after you." I started to listen in again. "We were told there would be gangs and thieves. This has now become a B-rank mission."

That was true. This was only supposed to be a simple mission to protect Tazuna until the bridge it finished, but now something bigger is going to come if we continue. All I wanted to was get out of the village and do a simple C rank, but now this has become so-.

"Troublesome." I muttered why scratching my head.

"Oh even Hima agrees!" Kakashi motions to me.

"Well yeah this mission is only going to get harder as we go." I told him as Tazuna and the rest of team seven looked at me. "I bet you we're going to meet a A rank or S rank ninja."

Tazuna's gaps at me.

"See!" Sakura then butted in. "We aren't ready for this mission! Let's quit, plus Naruto has a wound!"

"This is a bit much; I guess we can go back to the village to treat Naruto."

Blood went everywhere around Naruto as he stabbed the wound.

"With this kunai, I'll protect the old man! We're continuing the mission!" Naruto grinned.

"Uh Naruto it's good that you're releasing the poison, but you'll die if you lose any more blood."

Of course Naruto then started to panic, saying he can't die at this age.

That's what he gets for being an idiot.

Kakashi started to wrap a bandage around Naruto's hand as Sakura nagged to him.

"Kakashi, that girl was right." Tazuna started speaking to us. "A super dangerous man is after my life."

"And who is that?"

"You probably heard of him, Gatou. He is a wealthy shipping magnate."

"Uh wait does he have a company is huge and usually sell illegal items?"

"Correct, this bridge is going to mean a future for my country. No one in my country has money, not even the feudal lord! I understand if you want to quit this misson. Though if I die my ten year old grandson will cry for a few days and my daughter will hate the Konoha! But it won't be your fault though!" He laughed at the end.

He is totally putting the blame on us!

With that we were given no choice but to go with Tazuna to the wave country.

It took about twenty minutes or so before we made it to a boat where a man stood there.

"Hey Tazuna!"

Of course Tazuna waved back and before I knew it we were on the boat.

I sat right beside Sasuke since I didn't want to sit beside either Naruto or Sakura. Knowing Sasuke he'll be quiet the whole entire ride until we hit ground again.

It seems like hours of silence and a little bit of talk from Tazuna and Kakashi sensei. I was enjoying the fact that Kakashi was hating every minute of this mission.

"Wow it huge!" Naruto's voice woke me up from my day dream.

I looked around to see the bridge, that sucker is huge!

"Hey be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?"

Quickly the loud mouth put his hands over his mouth.

As the man was telling Tazuna we were going to be there soon, I wondered if the country still looked the same. Probably not considering the country now is as poor as crap.

"Wow!" A village appeared in front of us, looking so pretty even with the country being poor.

Tazuna and the man spoke their last few words to each other before we continued on with our journey.

After walking for a few minutes, I started to enjoy the peaceful journey, even if it is going to be dangerous.

"There!" Naruto yelled.

I almost jumped when he yelled and threw a shuriken in the bushes.

"Heh! Just a rat!" Naruto started trying to act cool which was not working.

Sakura screeched at Naruto and Kakashi was telling Naruto it was not a toy.

"Naruto, please don't ever do that again." I smiled evilly at him as I pulled a kunai out. "Or you might die in your sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me.

"There!"

"Naruto stop!" Sakura continued to screech why hitting him on the head.

"You better have one eye open tonight!" I yelled along.

Why this was going on Kakashi had already gone to the spot where the shuriken was thrown only to see a white rabbit horrified.

Naruto hugged the poor thing as Sakura screamed at him. I don't think I'll make it through this mission, so far its been awful except for Kakashi's misery.

"Everyone get down!"

We jumped onto the ground ducking as a huge a*s sword came smashing into a tree. A man had then landed onto the handle of the sword. One eye looked at us with the darkest expression I have ever seen.

"Well the hidden mist's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. Everyone get back, this man is on a whole another level." With that Kakashi finally took his headband off his one eye.

"Oh the Sharingan Kakashi, the old man is mine."


End file.
